Swimming
by unominous
Summary: Ok, this is a short made by me. Soooo Ta-da. Rated K . It's Leo's birthday but the story doesn't have to with him hahahaha. This is about Nico. Read to find out.


**SWIMMING TIME! So my first story cool, cool. This is for some people who I have might of hurt with my rude comments. But I want to make it up to you by. . . making a totally stupid story. And you can leave bad reviews if you like I don't care. Because I think that rude comments are the best ones of all, for they don't make you want to give up, they make you want to get better and show them that you've got what it take and their opinions don't matter only your opinion matters. :) So Percy and the gang are going swimming with my personal OC, now if you have read stories from Stoopidauthor. That is me just another account. So we have the same account and tthe same OC. This is an AU! OK, let's get started. Contains Percabbeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Or the book series. If I did no one would buy it.**

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Nico's POV

June 21st , 2014

Dear Journal,

OK, I know it's awkward to have a journal, but what else was I suppose to have. OK so today at camp half-blood everyone was really happy all of a sudden. Ugh when will the heat end. Sure it's summer but I can't stand this heat it's so. . .hot. Two months until Percy's birthday, today's Leo's. Ugh, I can't stand this heat. It makes me feel dead. No pun intended. Just then Dandy came. She was wearing a breezy orange camp half blood shirt with finger length shorts and a bandanna around her head. Her dark red hair put up in a ponytail making her eyes pop out her sneakers, red and green, with ankle length white socks. "Come on your going to miss the party!" I look at her and gave her my I don't care look. She took my hand and I can feel myself blushing. It happens every time a girl touches me. We got there and I saw his cake it was red and in the shape of a fire-ball. Mm, cake. My eye went wide. Leo went up to me and gave me a high-five.

He saw me looking at the cake and said, "Want some?" I had this big smile on my face. Then I nodded. He said, "Sing 'Happy Birthday' to me first." I frowned and he laughed "Nah. Just kidding." He left, when he came back their was cake on a plate. "Here." My eyes went wide and I grabbed the plate.

I said, "Thank you." while closing my eyes and smiling.

"Kyaaaa!. . .That was soo cute!", Aphrodite girls and Dandy said while pushing Leo out-of-the-way.

Leo was a little envious and said to Percy, "NO FAIR, WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE GIRLS!" when he said this everyone looked at him and he blushed. I smacked my forehead.

"Hey! Who wants to go for a swim at Half-blood beach?", Percy said with his arms up. Everyone cheered, except me. I was to focused eating my cake. Well everyone was leaving, even Leo, to get their bathing suits, I finished my cake and went to my room. I got my swim-trunks and a sweatshirt and left for the beach. I guess it's weird for me to be wearing a sweatshiet on a hot day like this. Camp half-blood beach, a place where th Hermes cabin steals bathing suits and the aphrodite cabin gets embaressed. Stupid right.

"Nico!", Dandy said running towards me. She had a purple one peice bathing suit and had her hair tied up into a pony-tail. "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?"

"I don't like the beach."

She look pretty mad at me for saying that. "I don't care take that sweatshirt off right now!" She grabbed my sweatshirt and started to pull it off. Once she did, she threw it in the water.

"Hey! My father gave me that!" Dandy started to cover her eyes.

"Ahh! MY EYES! SO PALE!" I wanted to smack her then Percy started to do it to.

"AHH! I NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO PALE BEFORE! WHAT WAS ME!"

I got mad, "Stop it! Both of you."

They both said in unison, "OK." Needless to say. I didn't have fun at all. Wow the waves are getting big.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Hey! Ok. soooo I hope you liked it. **

**If you did, review. If you didn't, still review. **

**Seriously all I want is a review. I don't care if it's bad or not just review.**

**Ok, Bye~ **


End file.
